I Remember
by WishfulTrance
Summary: Where's my wife?" Will had screamed. "WHERE'S MY WIFE?"/ Djaq's thoughts on married life with Will, and how she remembers those memories. Lots of angst, and WD. Reviews would be appreciated, we're all in this together, we should help one another. So R/R!


_**Title: I Remember**_

_**A/N: My only request is to read and review.**_

_**Rating: T. i always do T's it's so much safer.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC, but i am asking. And you know what i'd do? bring back Marian and Will/Djaq. Then get Eve back to Much and get a girl for Allan, and let John be re-united with his family. Don't i sound like a good Robin Hood BBC owner? _**

-X-

Will Scarlett is my husband, and a heavenly one he is. I remember the day when he proposed to me, bashful and pink, waiting nervously as I shot him a small, questioning look as we stood by that gorgeous lake that was my favourite. I remember how he had cleared his throat and the words had shot out like a herd of bees- quickly and jumbled up together. I had chuckled slightly, and his ears turned pink again like they always do, and he tried again.

And you know what I said? Yes, yes yes. Of course I'd marry him.

Our relationship was odd to some, but most found it the sweetest. And why would they not? A talented man, full of skills, passion and wisdom that matched mine. A man that was handsome, a man that was brave.

A man that I loved.

A white man. A black woman.

It was against the law, against nature, but we've still done it. We're still one- united and whole. I remember my wedding ceremony, all beautifully displayed and surrounded by flowers and light, and my family. My weird, unique family. Not one is like the other in the Gang, but we all fit in…and it feels right. We all fit in like a jigsaw puzzle, even though I remember those quarrels and bickering, even though I remember that we all shouted and fought. But I still remember that I love them to pieces, and they love me.

And then I remember that day.

It was a normal, busy day. Busy, busy busy. I suppose that's alright, in a way. I'd rather be busy then bored. I remember how Robin had woken us up and we had split, and my husband's worried face.

_"Stay safe." He whispered, stroking my cheek and kissing me tenderly. "Find your way back to me, my love. Always find your way back to me."_

I had laughed- giggled, amused at how sweet he was. He told me this everyday, my husband, and I had always laughed.

I'm not laughing anymore.

So I did what I was set to do- I ventured out on my own, which none of them were happy with. But John was ill and Much was groaning and Allan…well. Allan wanted to see the girls. So Allan went with Will and Much with Robin, and it left me, but I was perfectly happy.

_"I'm a big girl!" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes and chuckling. "I can take care of myself."_

There was fire. A big, roaring, terrifying fire. And for once in my life as Djaq, I was scared. Torn. Broken.

I remembered Acre. All the screaming children and the sobbing mothers. I remembered the flames and smoke, and my chest pounding hard as I realised my brother, Djaq, was dead.

He came back to me in that fire in Nettlestone. Djaq. And I was Saffiyah again, weak and petrified. I screamed for my husband as I got trapped into a room, smoke wisping it's way through the crack in the door. My weapon was further away, but I was so weak I could not reach it.

And I thought I would die. Die, die die. I believed I would. I believed it was my time to leave the world, to leave the Gang, to leave William Scarlett. I had prayed with all my might, and I remember…coughing. A lot. Like I would never stop, like a force of oblivion.

But I heard Will. I heard my husband.

_"Where's__ my wife?" Will had screamed. "WHERE'S MY WIFE?"_

I had banged, yelled, and done anything to attract attention, and it finally worked. I had fallen with exhaustion, however, and had found myself give up.

But I had felt arms around me- strong arms. My husband's arms.

_"Will…"_

He had carried me back, sobbed at the thought of me being stuck in a flaming hut, brushed his rough fingers through my hair and kissed my face and lips tenderly. I remembered him undressing me tenderly and carrying me into the river, holding me securely and washing me gently. I remembered how he had cried into my hair and stroked me as I, too, cried. I felt safe in his arms, warm and secure. I felt wanted. I felt like a woman again.

I felt like it was right, him and I. My husband and me. The Christian and the Saracen, as one.


End file.
